Sanjay's bride
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sanjay has a new evil plan. He's going to force a female pet that Sunil knows into marrying him. But as Sanjay and this female pet grow closer... he begins to fall in love for real. And the person he marrys will shock us all. A Human fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Contains Sanjay falling in love with someone. Enjoy! this fanfic contains the pets being humans.

* * *

What was the point!? Why did Sanjay always fail on making Sunil's life miserible. He tried to attack his lover, he tried to turn him into a demon, he even had the guts to kidnape one of his children, but no matter what he tried he failed. What was the damn point anyway? He was just going to fail anyway.

Sanjay let fire come out of his hand and he twirled it around playfully. It became a bluish color. It reminded him of Sunil. Sanjay sighed sadly. "Why can't things go back to the way they were?" He asked himself. He growled in anger. "That's right," He growled. "It's because that foolish idiot abondoned me for that stupid Pepper Clark! I Will still try to make him pay." Sanjay made the blue fire turn red, as if blood was coming out of It.

The black haired sorcerer turned and walked into his spell room. He looked on the bookshelves. He murrmed quietly to himself, trying to find what he was looking for. At last, he grabbed a black book and placed it down on a table. Sanjay sat down and opened it. It had dark spells and potions to make things dark and evil. Sanjay smirked as he looked through the book.

Suddenly, his enjoyment turned into anger and he slammed the book close. He threw it across the room, which the book landed on a picture, breaking it. Sanjay breathed hard with anger. This wasn't going to work. He needed a new plan. A plan that would be so evil, that he would not stop. One that Sunil would do anything to stop.

Sanjay suddenly began to smirk. He laughed evily through his old house, for he had a very vile plan that would, and I mean would, make Sunil want to stop him. For Sanjay was going to force a certain girl to marrying him.

* * *

wow. I'm so lazy. I'm suprised I'm not even fat. -_-

I really should be. I eat and eat 24/7 and I don't like to do anywork and I don't gain an ounce. it's weird. -_-

Anyways, who will Sanjay force to marry him. Guess and find out. TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

We're back. We shall soon find out who it is. Is it Zoe, or Minka, or Pepper? Who knows. Let's find out now shall we?

P.s: Hypermonica, since you told me your just going to read stories instead of write them now... do you want me rewrite Revange for Sugar? Yes or No.

* * *

Ava woke up In her bed. For once in weeks, she slept good. For once. Ever since her ex boyfriend dumped her for anoher girl... she had not ben sleeping very good.

Ava got out of her bed and yawned. She was stiill tired, but she knew some sleep was better than no sleep. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her long, curly blue hair was down at her shoulders, which Ava hated it that way. She was beautiful, but she didn't feel like she was. Why would boys be dumping her all the time if she was so pretty? She wasn't pretty, that's why. Ava hated herself and she knew it. She tied her sky blue hair Iin a bun, got dressed, and walked out the door.

She walked down the streets of the downtown city, which for some reason, not a lot a of people were out today. Ava shrugged it off and kept walking. She walked down to the pet shop that her twin brother and his wife and friends worked.

Ava opened the door to find Sunil, her brother, hugging and kissing his wife, Pepper. Pepper smiled at him. "Sunil stop!" She giggled. "We're out in public." Sunil smirked. "Ah, let them watch." Sunil continued to kiss her. Pepper giggled. Her eyes widen when she saw Ava. "Ava!" She exclaimed. Sunil gasped and looked at Ava.

The two quickly got off of each other and smiled nervously at Ava. Ava smirked. "You two were about to have sex... weren't you?" Sunil and Pepper both blushed. "No." Sunil said nervously. "Why would you even want to know that?" Ava smirked and giggled. "I Was joking." She said. Sunil glared at her. "Well you joke terribly." Ava rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, where Vinnie was dancing with Penny Ling. "And that's how ya do the tango." He said. Penny blushed and kissed his cheek.

Ava felt her heart break, for she couldn't take all this love. She walked out of the kitchen and into the library. Russell was there reading a book to Zoe. Zoe smiled at him. "Russell, darling." She said. "That was so romantic." Russell smiled. "And so is this." He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ava shivered and speedwalked out. She walked towards Minka's door. At least she wasn't in love with someone. Ava opened the door to see Minka hugging Digby. "OMG!" Minka cheered. "I LOVE YOU TOO DIGBY!" Ava gulped and walked out. Why did everyone else fall in love with someone except her?

She walked into her room and lied down on her bed. This sucked so bad. When was she ever going to fall in love with someone? Ava walked towards the window in her room to look at the sky. She opened the window and began to scream. "Dear god!" She screamed. "GIve me a lover to love and hold and to be with for all my life for once!" Nothing happened. Ava sighed sadly.

Suddenly, Ava heard Pepper scream. Ava ran out the door and gasped. There was a black haired sorcerer holding a knife near Pepper's neck, her husband and friends all watching with horror. Sunil snarled and began to move towards the sorcerer. He smirked and made his knife go closer to Pepper's neck. "Don't make any stupid moves Sunil." Sunil, so he wouldn't lose Pepper, backed down. Penny whimpered. "What do you want from us?" She asked. The sorcerer smirked. "Oh, nothing." He said. "I Just want to have one of you beautiful ladies as my bride." Penny gasped and hid behind Vinnie. Minka growled. "Well none of us are going with you, Sanjay."

Sanjay smirked. "Then I'll pick for myself." Sanjay let go of Pepper and grabbed Zoe. "I Guess I'll take her." Russell gasped. "No!" He begged. "Let her go!" Sanjay growled at him. "Unless someone else takes her place I'll let her go." "I'll go then!"

Everyone looked to see Ava. Sunil gasped. "Ava, no!" Sanjay smirked. "Ava?" He said. "Isn't that your sister?" Sunil growled and got in front of Ava in a protective mode. "Yes she is." He growled. "And your not taking her." Ava pushed him aside. "Sunil, I must do this... for Zoe." Sunil shook his head. "Ava, please." He begged. "You can't go with him. This man Iis evil to the core." "Tick tock." Sanjay said. Ava sighed sadly and hugged her brother. "I'm going to miss you... my brother." Sunil hugged. "Please don't go." He begged sadly.

Ava ignored him and walked towards Sanjay. She took a deep breath. "I'll be your bride." She said. Sanjay smirked and let go of Zoe. "You made a very brave sacrifice my dear." He said. "Once you make this choice, there is no turning back." Ava sighed sadly. "I Know." She then glared up at him. "But if it keeps your sick, evil mind away from my friends and family, then so be it." Sanjay smirked and grabbed Ava. "We must be going now." He said. "For we won't be coming back. So say goodbye to your beautiful friend."

Penny Ling began to cry. "I'm going to miss you Ava." She sobbed. Ava smiled at her. "I'll miss you too." Zoe sighed sadly and Russell comforted her. Minka ran into her room and began to cry. Pepper went up and hugged Ava. "I Didn't even get to know you that well." She whispered sadly. Ava smiled at her. "I'll never forget you." She said. Sanjay pulled Ava away and walked out the door.

Sanjay put Ava in his car and locked it. He went into the car and began to drive. Ava sighed sadly. All she heard before driving out of sight was MInka's wails of sadness.


End file.
